


You Were My Brother

by sps



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: After Obi-Wan defeats Anakin after Revenge of the Sith, he feels lost and abandoned and Yoda isn't about to let Obi-wan waste away in his room.





	

Day four, at least, that's what Obi-Wan figured it was. The fourth day since he had returned from Mustafar back to Coruscant. The fourth day since he had watched the one boy that he had ever experienced a real emotional connection too was burned on the fiery surface of Mustafar. Obi-Wan sighed, opening his eyes and looking up at the flat, plain white ceiling. He was exhausted, fluctuating between sleeping too much and not sleeping enough. Every time he did sleep, he was woken later by dreams. Remembering the sounds of Anakin's screams. Obi-Wan rolled over in bed, staring at the plain white walls. Everything was plain and white. He sighed, chewing on his lower lip. He knew this was entirely inappropriate of him. He shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity over something like this. No one on the council would ever approve of this. But he wasn't ready to even consider picking up his lightsaber again. He didn't want to look into any of the faces of anyone on the Jedi council. There was an odd, indescribable emptiness, loneliness almost that Obi-Wan hadn't felt since he watched Qui-Gon die after fighting a Sith lord. He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, doing his best to center his thoughts again. Obi-Wan knew that he had to get out of bed, he had to shake this feeling.

"You know, I didn't think you would be this distraught over a sith." 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the deep, familiar voice. Sitting up, propping himself up on his elbows. Blinking slowly. The sun was starting to go down, and he had the curtains closed, almost pushing the room into total darkness. There was a soft blue glow in the corner of the room. He sat up fully, dragging a hand over his face and looking into the corner. 

The Jedi's breath caught in his throat slightly, as he saw the familiar figure of his Jedi master, Qui-Gon. Illuminated in a soft blue light like most Jedi's were after they died.... Force Ghosts. 

"Master Qui-Gon..." 

"He fell to the dark side, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, folding his arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan groaned, falling back in bed. He had been saying the same thing over and over again to himself. 

"Don't groan at me, dead or not I am still your master." 

"I'd rather he be dead than be a sith..." Obi-Wan croaked after being silent for a few moments.

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon chuckle. Coaxing a small smile from the mourning Jedi. He had been missing Qui-Gon's guidance lately. Finding that he needed it more than ever lately. 

"You're a Jedi, you do not grieve," Qui-Gon commented before he faded, and the room was now pushed into complete darkness.

Obi-Wan sat up as the light faded, looking over at the door as he heard a faint knock on the door. He sighed, and stood, groaning as his bones shifted. His whole body felt lethargic. Laying in bed, not moving for food or anything really. Obi-Wan opened the door, looking down and sighing when he saw Master Yoda. 

"Alive, you are, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, wobbling into the small bedroom. 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan commented as he closed the door and turned on a light. 

Yoda had already sat down on the bed, his cane resting on the side of the bed. 

"What can I do for you, Master?" Obi-Wan asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Come to check on you, I have," Yoda said, blinking slowly and looking up at the Jedi. 

Obi-Wan sighed, looking down, his arms dropping to his side. He knew the real reason Yoda was here. It wasn't to make sure the Jedi Master was still kicking. Yoda was here to remind him of his duties as a Jedi, and what he must do. There would be no other reason for Yoda to come to him. 

"Mourning, bring Young Skywalker, will it not," Yoda mused. 

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan sighed, sitting down next to him. 

"Cry, we do not," Yoda added.

Obi-Wan sighed, "But master... Annie was...-"

The Jedi was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his thigh, looking down and seeing Yoda getting ready to hit the man with his cane again. Obi-Wan's mouth fell open in sligh shock, rubbing his thigh to ebb off the sting. 

"Fall to the dark side, young skywalker did."

Obi-Wan looked over to the corner where he had seen Qui-Gon, hoping that his deceased master would offer him some guidance. 

"Yes, master but..." 

Yoda jabbed him in the side with the end of his cane, 

"No attatchment,do Jedi's have." Yoda said, smacking him on the top of the head.

Obi-Wan swore, rubbing the top of his head with a slight disgusted look, muttering to himself. 

"Speak up, you must," Yoda hummed in dissapproval at the Jedi's muttering. 

"Then maybe I shouldn't be a Jedi..." Obi-Wan repeated, closing his eyes and looking down. 

Yoda made another dissaproving noise,

"Fix nothing will that." 

Obi-Wan sighed, he was so unsure what to do. He knew that there were only two options, suck it up and be the Jedi he was supposed to be. Or let the grief eat at him constantly for the rest of his life and never leave this room again. That would be a cowardly way out. Qui-Gon would never approve of such an action, and Obi Wan knew that was the wrong choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly K we all know how it goes. I just needed this k thnxs.


End file.
